


The Trouble with Words

by Cards_Slash



Series: Another College AU [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, M/M, and then they had sex, vaguely awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cards_Slash/pseuds/Cards_Slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair angsts about how to ask for sex, then he does, and it's fantastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Words

It was not as if Altair had not thought about the possibility intensely. He had spent an unusually large amount of time (for him) thinking about the idea of having sex with Malik. And somewhere in between this thought and that he’d stumbled on the idea of fucking him and it had been delicious and delightfully lewd when he was all alone in his bedroom (or dorm) and he hadn’t been actually expected to follow through with his own thoughts.

The problem wasn’t the desire to do it but the actual _awkwardness_ of figuring out how to put his fantasies into action. 

\--

“I just want to say this again so that we’re one hundred percent clear about it,” Ezio said. He had that one particular look on his face that meant he was about to protest his heterosexuality all over again. It was simply something he had to say every single time the subject of gay sex or gay relationships (or feelings really) came up. “I’m straight and any knowledge I have about what you’re asking is purely theoretical.”

They were post run, walking off the heavy layer of sweat that always collected on Ezio’s skin and in his hair. Normally this time was spent complaining about the unattractive smell of their bodies and fending off interested looks from various women that were crossing campus toward their classes. Ezio had a girlfriend currently (which had oddly motivated him to run far better than anything Altair had tried).

“Yes, I’m aware. If I wanted technical advice I would have either gone to Leonardo or consulted the internet. I’m not asking you for step by step instructions. I just don’t understand how you—do it.”

Ezio just blinked at him. He had come to a dead stop with his hands on the waistband of his track pants and the most incredulous look of disbelief on his face. The scar on his lip was still white and raised but it had earned him more than a few interested phone numbers from women with an affinity for scars. “You don’t want me to tell you have to have gay sex you just want me to tell you how to have gay sex?”

“How do you make it seem so easy?” Altair said.

“I’m sorry, haven’t you been having sex with Malik for like…months?” He smiled at a pretty girl that was walking past them. “That’s a thing you do? Desmond seems to think that you do and Malik is very nearly pleasant most days so I was just assuming.”

“Yes we do things,” Altair said.

“Oh. Just not this thing,” Ezio said. And then, “you are asking about ass sex right?” 

“That’s incredibly crude but yes.” Altair didn’t like standing still because it always seemed like it was easier for someone to hear him. He motioned Ezio back into a slow walk. 

“Have you asked Malik about it?” Ezio said.

“Actually, he asked me about it. It was mutually agreed to be a ‘thing we should try’. There’s not like a set date or anything but now it’s looming over my head and how do you even— Like do you just say, ‘today is the day I’d like to fuck you’ or is there some kind of body language involved?”

Ezio was making the face he made whenever he didn’t want to outright laugh but he was having a very difficult time not. He swallowed and said (in a something like a falsetto), “you may be the strangest man that I’ve ever met. I feel a little bit like a broken record saying this to you but, I’m pretty sure that Malik knows all about your various odd hang ups and uncertainties. So, I’d go with outright asking him for his ass. You should just make sure you’ve got the supplies on hand before you do because it kind of ruins the moment if you don’t.”

“You’re an asshole,” Altair said. Because Ezio was far too amused on his behalf to be anything but a jerk. 

Ezio laughed at him then and then looked repentant. He caught Altair by the arm and turned him so they were looking at one another. “I am an asshole. You and I speak two entirely different languages. I can’t imagine not understanding sex the way you do. It’s very natural to me.”

“Then you should understand why I come to you for advice.”

“I do. But, imagine me asking you how you make running look so easy.”

Altair considered that a moment and then rolled his eyes. “You’re still an asshole.”

\--

Malik was lazily stretched across Altair’s dorm bed, reading one of the books from the stack. He was sockless and shirtless and completely relaxed. Desmond had just left to attend a class or a seminar or ride a rocket to the moon (Altair really hadn’t been listening). The sudden silence in his absence made the decidedly lustful tone of Altair’s thoughts seem inordinately loud and awkward. He was sitting at his desk with a half-finished sketch of the apple he had gotten to eat with breakfast (yesterday) while his lewd thoughts made his dick start to thicken in his pants.

There should have been some kind of simple hand gesture for situations like this one, some kind of motion that indicated to Malik that now was a perfectly reasonable time to have sex. 

“What in the hell are you thinking about?” Malik asked. He was still leaning up against Altair’s pillows, both of his bent knees spread outward and the book dropped down on the sheets at his side. His glorious skin was bare down to the low waistband of his pants and Altair found himself staring at that trial of coarse little hairs rather than figuring out what to say. “I see that you’ve turned off your upstairs brain.” Malik was sitting up with a tight roll of the muscles in his belly and scooting forward to the edge of the bed. He got to his feet and Altair looked up at his face from where he was sitting sideways in the chair. Malik was looking down at the bulge in his pants with a half-smirk on his face. “I didn’t know you felt so strongly about apples, Altair.”

“I’d like to fuck you,” Altair said. But that wasn’t at all what he thought he was going to say when he opened his mouth. He was pretty sure the immature red blush that made his face go hot was the exact opposite of sexy. 

Malik looked surprised and then he looked oddly _fond_ of him. Then he leaned down and kissed him as sweet-and-chaste as a little boy. “That was really good,” he said when their faces were still close enough together he could taste the mint of Malik’s breath. 

“I can’t imagine that it was,” Altair said. Because in his head, the things he wanted and the things he thought were nothing at all like the things that fell awkwardly out of his mouth. Malik bent to kiss him again and Altair met him in the middle space, standing up to his full height and cupping his hands around Malik’s face. The warmth of his skin was enticing and the eager press of his tongue did nothing at all to temper the sudden full heat of arousal in Altair’s body. 

“I haven’t actually done it before,” Malik said. He was stepping backward toward the bed and Altair was following after him with half-steps. They paused when Malik’s legs hit the bed, Altair kissed him again, traced his hands all down Malik’s body and around to his back. He traced the arch of Malik’s spine down to the waistband of his pants and wormed one of his hands underneath it to squeeze his ass. 

“Me either,” Altair said. But he’d thought about it intensely and he’d researched it until he had grossed himself out and any residual sexiness had been lost to a myriad of disturbingly clinical terminology. His wandering thoughts had circumvented his momentary disgust eventually. 

Malik pulled his shirt up and over his head, and then dropped both of his hands down to press against Altair’s altogether too hot skin. He kissed his neck and worked his way down to nip at Altair’s collarbone, dropped to run his tongue across Altair’s left nipple while he pinched the right and make that pleased and breathy sound he did whenever Altair pushed in against his mouth. Both of Malik’s hands dropped to the button of his pants and tugged it open before pulling his zipper down. He worked his pants-and-boxers down off his hips and Altair’s embarrassingly hard dick twitched in the sudden coolness of the air. Malik was sitting on the edge of the bed with one of his hands wrapped around Altair’s dick like he was contemplating far deeper thoughts than whether or not he wanted to have sex. 

“You can fuck me if you’d rather,” Altair said. He’d thought about offering that first because Malik-could-react poorly (to anything, really) but his stupid mouth had gone off and tried to swallow his foot and now Malik was stroking his dick and grinning at him. 

“Yeah?” he said.

Altair nodded. He wiggled his pants down and stepped out of them before he reached low enough to get his hands under Malik’s arms and lift him up to drop him back on the bed farther from the edge. He straddled his lap and wrapped his arms around Malik’s shoulders. “Do you want to?” 

Malik’s hands were on his ass, gripping in almost rhythmic motions and Altair groaned because his dick was pressed between their bodies where the air was heated and Malik was kissing his neck again. “How often do you think about fucking me?” Malik asked.

It felt-like, sounded-like a trap. But Malik was sucking at his skin and his body was close enough to rub the damp tip of his dick against and Altair was stupid because he always fell into obvious traps. His voice felt hoarse when he said, “mostly every day.” 

There were teeth against his skin, biting down into the fleshy part of his chest in a way that shouldn’t have been anything but painful. But he tipped his head back because it ricocheted around his confused body until he was rocking forward against Malik’s body harder and pulling at his hair to stop-or-keep going he wasn’t even sure. Then Malik pulled him down to kiss him again. One of his hands was loose around his hip and the other was on his neck and Altair kissed him hard-because he wanted to rub his dick all over Malik’s fucking body. 

“I’ve got to take these pants off,” Malik said. He pushed at Altair’s body and Altair moved to the side so Malik could wrestle himself free from his pants and kick them off the edge. Malik crawled over his body, fit easily-between his thighs and hovered there above him for a breath. “Do you have condoms and lube?”

“Yes,” Altair said. He wasn’t even sure what the look on Malik’s face was. There was a tight flutter of something like anxiety in his chest that did nothing to temper the dull throb of want in his dick. The things were under the bed in the plastic box where he kept whatever illicit things he didn’t want Desmond to know existed. He had to hang off the side of the bed to get to it and retrieve a condom and the bottle of lube. Malik pulled him back up onto the bed and then sat back on his folded legs while he stared at Altair’s dick with that same deeply thoughtful expression. “We don’t have to.”

Malik lifted one of his knees and reached over to pull Altair’s leg over so he could straddle him. Then he did the same with the other side. “I want to,” he said. Then he leaned forward to kiss him, rocked his hips so their dicks rubbed together and Altair moaned into the kiss and felt Malik’s answering moan rumbling back against him.

\--

The trouble with dating someone who had no ability to express themselves with words wasn’t the awkwardly phrased requests for sex but the unbearably heartbreaking embarrassment that followed. Words had always failed Altair but he had always-always been more than proficient with his body.

Malik was on his back again, leaning against the pillows with Altair’s folded up body between his legs and his wonderfully hot mouth and wickedly thorough tongue on his dick. They had fumbled their way through switching places and stumbled when they found themselves staring at the unopened bottle of lube. Altair looked red-as-an-apple as he tried to work up to asking what to do so Malik had pushed him down the bed and told him exactly what he wanted.

‘Finger me,’ he’d said, ‘and suck my dick.’

Now Altair had two fingers in his ass working slowly in and out with slick-wet sounds to match the messy stretch of his lips around Malik’s dick. It was a strange-feeling, to be stretched open but it wasn’t unwelcome. Malik was thrusting shallowly into Altair’s mouth and pushing back against the fingers until everything tightened into a desperate sort of feeling and his loose hand in Altair’s hair became a tight fist grabbing at the two-short strands. 

“Fuck me,” he gasped. Because he wanted to _gag_ Altair on his dick and come down his throat and call the whole thing a brilliant success but he wanted to feel him moving inside of him. It was a great storm of conflicting wants. Altair pulled off his dick as Malik moaned and he pulled his fingers free with a wet slide and crawled up to kiss him with his mouth full of dick-taste. Malik pulled at his shoulders and put a leg around his back to pull him down and rocked up against his hard belly. 

Altair pulled back to open the condom and roll it on, frowning at it for a moment before he threw the little wrapper to the side and found the bottle of lube against Malik’s side. He slicked himself up and rubbed another dollop of it on Malik’s hole. It was cold-and-slippery and strange but the tip of Altair’s dick was hot when it rubbed against him. Malik was watching Altair who was looking down as he put one hand on Malik’s thigh and pushed it up and the other was holding his own dick as he rocked his hips forward and just-barely pushed into his body. 

“Look at me,” Malik said. He was reaching out to grab at Altair’s body, got his fingers around his side and on his arm. Altair looked up at his face with a brilliant-pink blush on his face and his mouth hanging open. He scooted forward on his knees and pushed deeper into Malik, groaning at the sensation even as Malik hissed at the unfamiliar stretch. It didn’t-hurt exactly. “Kiss me,” he said. And Altair stretched out over him to kiss him as he pressed forward with painful slowness. They kissed with sloppy wet tongues and too much air between their mouths and Malik’s tight hisses overlapped with Altair’s whole body shivering groans. 

“God,” Altair said. He was pressing their cheeks together, one of his hands fisting at the blankets and the other resting against his arm. “Are you okay?”

That was a complicated question with too many damn answers because he felt like he was being split open by dick and it wasn’t even such-a-bad thought. He was hot from Altair’s body over his and he was so ready to fuck because Altair was almost shaking as he went still balls deep in Malik’s body. Forget every minute discomfort of his body, he’d never reduced Altair to incoherent sounds before, never felt him as he whole body went out of control like it was in that second. He wanted to make Altair come completely undone, wanted to wreck him with his body and feel him just-like-this when he couldn’t hold himself together anymore. 

“Yeah,” he said. Malik put his legs around Altair’s back and turned his head to kiss his sweaty temple. “Fuck me,” he said.

“I just—” Altair said. He lifted himself with his hands flat against the bed and shifted his knees against the bed. His dick slid out-and-in again and Malik groaned at it and the impossible look on Altair’s face as his hips started rocking against him so shallowly he barely pulled out at all. “I had no idea it felt like this,” he said. 

Malik ran his hands over Altair’s chest, around his back, petting at all of his skin. The pillow under his shoulders was getting bunched up and one of his legs was at an awkward angle that made his thigh and calf tingle and Altair was still just barely moving in him but it didn’t matter because the man was gasping like a fucking landed fish with his eyes closed and his mouth open. “Sure you can do this?” Malik asked. 

“This is why I like blow jobs,” Altair said, “you can’t mouth off when you’re full of dick.” He licked his lips and pulled back far enough the slide of his dick pulling out made Malik gasp. Altair thrust back into him hard enough to rock his body up against the headboard and Malik grabbed at his arms. “Tell me what you want,” Altair said.

“Again, like that,” Malik said.

Altair did it again, pulled out slow and fucked back in hard. He reached up to pull the pillow out from behind Malik’s back and pulled his hips up so that his dick shifted inside of him. He pulled one of Malik’s legs up higher on his chest and spread his knees so he was lower to the bed before he fucked into him again and the change-in-angle made him go _deeper_ and it sent surprising shocks of pleasure all through his body. 

Malik groaned, “fuck yeah.” And started stroking Altair’s fucking ridiculously tight body, tracing the flexing muscles of his arms and stomach. “Fuck,” he said again as he tilted his hips up and it got _better_ and Altair smiled at him like he had fucking discovered the most important thing he’d ever discover in all of his fucking life. “Faster,” he said.

Altair fucked into him faster on the next thrust, and the next one. His breath was hot punches of air as he rocked Malik against the headboard and made the bed squeal. He was grunting with effort, biting back dirty little words that he couldn’t bring himself to say (even now) while Malik fucked back against his dick with every down-and-in thrust. He clawed at Altair’s back and didn’t even care when the man hissed at him because it-hurt, because his body was arching and his dick was throbbing and Altair was deep-inside of him moving quick-fast-faster now. 

“Shit,” Malik gasped, “pull me up, put your arm under me.” He used his hands to fill in where his words failed to give the best directions. Altair wrapped both hands around his hips to lift him up so he could fuck into him smoother-and-faster. And Malik dropped his hand down to his own dick and started stroking in the same furious rhythm Altair was moving in. They were graceless-hungry beasts the two of them, crashing together with a soundtrack of embarrassing wet slaps and breathy moans. 

“Malik,” Altair gasped. He fucked into him again, body shaking everywhere and eyes closed tight like his clenched teeth. His hips stuttered as he came, rocking against his ass without pulling out at all. His dick was spreading him open and Malik ground his ass against him as he stroked his dick. “Oh shit,” Altair gasped as he fucked into a few more times. 

“Keep doing that,” Malik said.

Altair licked his sweat-damp lips and nodded his head, groaned to himself as he started fucking into Malik’s body again with none of the coordination of before and half of the enthusiasm. Malik came with his shoulders jammed up against the headboard and Altair leaning forward across his body looking at his face when he came. 

\--

The cleanup was more awkward than Altair’s charmingly tactless request for sex. Malik was content to be lazy and let Altair wash him with a spare wash rag. In fact, he was content to be lazy for the rest of the day, just lying there naked as he readjusted to his own body. 

Altair came back after he got rid of the wash rag and crawled up to lay against his side, head pillowed on his chest and fingers drawing idle letters against his stomach. “Thank you,” he said. Because he always did after sex, no matter how many times Malik had told him it wasn’t really necessary. It wasn’t like Malik was being selfless or even particularly kind. 

“I love you,” Malik said. He ran his hand through Altair’s short hair and down his neck to rest against his naked body. 

“I love you too,” Altair said. He laid there against Malik’s chest until he had gone completely still and his breathing evened out and his heartbeat slowed. For a few moments he napped peacefully and then seemed to wake again all at once. Altair pulled himself up so they were laying on their sides facing one another. “You should do it to me,” he said, “it feels amazing.”

“I want food first,” Malik said. “I’m just trying to work out if I make you go get it by yourself or if I want to put on clothes and go out somewhere.”

“Stay naked,” Altair said. He was so innocent when he said it. “I like you naked.”

Malik kissed him because he was so fucking adorable.


End file.
